Wrong: A BloodBite
by BloodBites
Summary: Vlad needs a mate but who will he choose? Will Bertrand be able to explain it properly?


Wrong

Vlad had read the stories, the ones about the student and the teacher but where were the ones about the Chosen One and his 400 year old tutor. That was when things were interesting. But Vlad knew what he felt was wrong. How could he feel this way? Like Bertrand said he liked Erin. Didn't he? Or was this just another wall to block out his true feelings and if so how would he tell? The knocking on his door was familiar.

"Vlad, you're needed," stated the brilliance in front of him.

Vlad stood and tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He had to be perfect after all. How would his culture react to him and...? No there was no point as it would never happen. He'd have to banish thoughts of the tall, dark curly haired, blue eyed French tutor from his mind.

The council were gathered in the throne room. They were all there. 'Official Business' was what they liked to call it but Vlad knew they were just checking that his life, or unlife, was the exact way they wanted. You couldn't have a flawed Chosen One. That would be the biggest scandal FANG magazine could pick up on. His family were also in the room, including Erin and Bertrand. The council bowed as he entered.

"Vladimir," Vlad bit back a growl as Ramanga spoke, "As you very well know, your eighteenth birthday is coming up. The day you come of age and take the throne. However it seems you are unaware of the thing that has to happen on that day as well."

"What other thing? Bertrand has through everything multiple times. I know exactly what is going to happen," Vlad spoke disgusted that his Council would see this as a reason to disturb him.

"So you know that you must take a mate on that day?" Attila, his grandfather, asked.

"What?" Vlad choked out.

Vlad's gaze snapped to Bertrand who looked very sheepish, "I'm afraid my tutor hasn't told me that part. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I must have forgotten. Surely, you should have an arranged mating already set up?" Bertrand asked, though it was obvious to Vlad that he was just trying to dig himself out of a hole.

"I'm sorry," Vlad said to the Council, "We are going to have to have a short break."

Vlad stood up and left the throne room whilst sending Bertrand a telepathic message to meet him in the training room. It didn't take long for student and mentor to reach their destination. As soon as they did Vlad whirled around.

"Why didn't you tell me about this stupid mating thing?" Vlad wanted to shout but he couldn't otherwise the others would hear.

"I thought you knew," Bertrand whispered whilst looking at his boots.

"Oh cut it. We both know you're lying. I knew nothing about being the Chosen One," Vlad argued.

"Maybe I thought... I don't know," Bertrand trailed off.

Vlad looked at Bertrand he had never seen his mentor look so broken. Vlad knew it was wrong but he had to know if his mentor felt the same. The younger vampire took his opportunity and placed his lips against his mentor's. Bertrand remained frozen in the kiss. Vlad began to pull away not believing how stupid he had been. But just before he could Bertrand placed his hand on the back of the younger vampire's neck. He held Vlad in the kiss and returned it. When they finally pulled away Vlad and Bertrand remained speechless.

At least until, "I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought if I didn't you wouldn't pick a mate and you wouldn't have to leave."

"Nothing ever works like that," Vlad whispered.

Vlad thought back to when he tried to ignore being the Chosen One. All that achieved was sending Ingrid on a killing spree. Nothing could be ignored forever it always came back to bite you.

"I just hoped it would," Bertrand whispered, "When you turn eighteen I leave anyway."

"What if I ask you to stay?" Vlad asked, "I certainly won't learn everything about vampire clans and cultures in three months."

"If you wish me to stay you must ask me. I can continue training you and making sure everything is secure," Bertrand explained.

"Ok, now this mating explain it... All of it," Vlad said, hoping to figure something out.

"Well, a mating is legally defined as a joining between two vampires. It is essentially the same as a marriage for breathers. A mating is usually until one member is slain as we are more permanent in our pairings. However as the Chosen One you must be an example and cannot join with a half fang. The clans would be out with stakes if that happened," Bertrand explained.

"So I can't mate with a half fang?" Vlad asked.

Bertrand's face fell at the words of course Vlad would want to mate with Erin. That half fang was going to steal him away. That kiss probably meant nothing to his student after all he was four hundred years older. Nearly as old as his student's father.

"You could but it wouldn't be best accepted," Bertrand said.

"And a mating is a pairing between any two vampires?"

"Any two it doesn't matter who though there have been a few controversial couples over time women who thought they were in love with each other and the same for a few men they never worked out though. The Grand High Vampire and the Council had them executed for something I think it was for making a mockery of the law," Bertrand explained.

"Alright. Let's go I need to talk to the Council," Vlad said rising to his fall height and the persona of the regal leader.

Vlad and Bertrand returned to the throne room and took their places. Vlad sitting on the throne next to the grand one in the centre of the platform. He wasn't allowed in that one until he was eighteen. Bertrand stood by the door like always ready to attack anyone who put a toe where they weren't meant to be.

"I have made my decision on my mate. But it is none of your business who it is," Vlad informed the Council.

"By that you mean it's the half fang," Ramanga spat.

"It's none of you business," Vlad growled.

"You must make it official," Krone said.

"It is made official by me asking not by allowing the Council to nitpick!"

Vlad looked at Bertrand and began to send a telepathic message, 'I'm sorry...'

'It's ok you had to pick you and Erin will be happy together,' Bertrand communicated back.

'No I'm sorry for not asking before. Bertrand will you be my mate? I know how I feel for you I can't help it.'

'Vlad we... Can't.'

'We can you said yourself it's between any two vampires.'

'No I mean we can't. We shared one kiss that's it. This is too soon to even think of mating.'

'Then accept! You can always take it back we don't have to get mated straight away! I love you!'

'I... Love you too. I will Vlad.'


End file.
